Various types of communicative toys are known in the prior art. Most enable emission of standardized responses selected at random when activated by a user. What is needed is a wirelessly communicative cuddly toy devised to assist children in learning to read that includes a stuffed animal toy having a motorized, articulated robotic interior member disposed therein surrounded by flocculent stuffing material. The robotic interior member includes a transceiver wirelessly communicable by Near Field Communication (“NFC”) protocol with any appropriate peripheral device.
An articulated head member is disposed upon the robotic interior member configured to animate a mouth of the stuffed animal toy, and engender motion of a torso of the stuffed animal toy, anytime a speaker, disposed to play audio signals relayed by the transceiver, is activated.
Audio executed on the peripheral device is thus playable through the speaker on the robotic interior member and the robotic interior member effects animation of the stuffed animal toy in simulation of verbal communication with a user. A child is thereby enabled to listen to an audio book, for example, while following along with the accompanying text displayable upon the peripheral device.